Rheneas and the Dinosaur
Plot Bertram was leading some archaeologists throughout the mountains of the Skarloey Railway. The leader of the expedition was a woman named Mrs. Billington. "Today we will search for artifacts. We'll search high and low, and we'll never give up," she said proudly. "Good job ma'm. Adventure! Suspense! All the things this railway needs!" grinned Bertram. The search lasted for a couple of weeks. It was now the final day, and so far the expedition found nothing. Mrs. Billington was worried. "If only we can find something!" she said to Bertram and his crew. "Don't worry ma'm! It's completely possible that we'll soon find some dinosaur bones and then we'll be amazing!" Mrs. Billington got her confidence back. She climbed back into the carraige and Bertram puffed on to what appeared to be a mine shaft that was blocked. "Well, lookie here!" exclaimed Bertram as he puffed foward. "Careful," warned his driver, "It looks dangerous." Suddenly they heard the sound of clanks. Bertram looked behind and saw some runaway trucks. "Oh great... another expedition ruined by those rascals..." he muttered and he puffed onto a siding. Some trucks flew by him and hit the wall, causing some dirt to fall. Bertram was surprised just as Skarloey backed down alongside, cab-first. "Oh deary me! Sorry Bertram! These trucks broke away! Is everybody alright?" asked Skarloey. "Yes," said Mrs. Billington, "and thanks to you Skarloey, I think we may have found something." She grinned and she dusted the bones. "Goodness! We found a Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton!" said Bertram. Skarloey was surprised. "Really? Thanks to me?" "Yes," replied Mrs. Billington. Skarloey was happy. Rheneas arrived with a crane to lift the bones into a van to take to the Transfer Yards, where Neville would take it to the Sodor Museum. Rheneas wasn't really surprised. "With Bertram, you can find anything," he joked. "Well, I am the Old Warrior," said Bertram proudly as Rheneas set off. Rheneas had to be careful; these bones were millions of years old and he had to go slowly. His driver explained this to him. "That's alright with me. I'm old, and I prefer going slow." At the mountain, Rheneas had to stop for a banker. He waited and waited. "Well whoever it is, it's gonna be a while before this engine gets here," muttered the driver. The only engine that wasn't doing any work was Duncan. His whistle blew in the distance as he whooshed up the hill. "Oh no..." groaned Rheneas. Duncan screeched to a stop just behind the brakevan. "Well, what ye waiting for? Get moving!" huffed Duncan. Rheneas groaned and he puffed on, while the driver applied the brakes so they wouldn't go too fast down the hill. But Duncan wouldn't allow it. He pushed the heavy bones on and they catched up to speed. "Wee!" he screamed as they raced down the hill. "Stop!" cried Rheneas and his driver braked harder than ever. At the shed, Duke was snoozing when the two whistled by. Duke woke up with a start. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" He looked around. "Impenitent scalawags..." he fumed and he closed his eyes again. Suddenly Rusty tooted his horn. "Now what..." yawned Duke. "Nothing. Except you're supposed to be at Ulfstead Castle with your stone by now." replied Rusty. Duke was shocked and raced off to the Blue Mountain Quarry. Neville was up ahead at the Transfer Yards with the van for the bones when he heard two narrow gauge whistles. "That sounds like Duncan and Rheneas!" he puffed cheerfully. Rheneas and Duncan wheeshed into the yard, now both applying their brakes. "Wee! Hooray! Woohoo!" cheered Duncan. Rheneas was stern. "Stop it Duncan! We're going to crush the dinosaur bones!" Duncan snorted. 'It's ancient history, who cares!" "I do!" said Mrs. Billington, who had been in Rheneas' cab for most of the journey, "And I demand you stop this nonsense right now!" Duncan sighed and his driver could finally brake. Then there was trouble; the runaway siding was up ahead. "Oh noooo!"'' cried the engines and they braked so hard their wheels were shaking. The two engines stopped just before some buffers. Neville watched in amazement. "Wow!" Rheneas opened his eyes to find that the he and the bones were alright. "Yes! Thanks driver!" The driver chuckled and reversed to the platform. Another crane lifted the bones into Nevile's van. "Thanks!" puffed Neviille. "But before you go, let's take a picture with all of us!" suggested Mrs. Billington. So Bertram, Skarloey, Rheneas, Duncan, and Neville lined up for the picture. The camera snapped and everybody cheered, even Duncan. "I just wanted to say sorry Rheneas," whispered Duncan, "For all the trouble I have caused you with that bridge and now the dinosaur." "It's alright," replied Rheneas. "And we're off!" cheered Neville as he puffed out of sight. That night in the shed, the Thin Controller came to see his engines. "I am very pleased to report that Neville got to the Sodor Museum. And I'm also pleased with Bertram, Rheneas, and even you Skarloey." Skarloey was puzzled. "But my trucks could've caused a serious accident." The Thin Controller chuckled. "That is true, but they didn't and they played an important role in this adventure." Skarloey was pleased. "I am pleased to have you three as my engines. I don't know what Sir Topham Hatt calls his engines, but I call you all 'Gallant Little Engines.'" The narrow gauge engines whistled in delight. Characters *Neville *Skarloey *Rheneas *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Bertram *The Thin Controller *Mrs. Billington *Sir Handel ''(cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) Category:Sodor Adventures